


Mr. Responsible

by KingsOnThrones



Series: Sleep deprivated fanfic's that make no sense whatsoever [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsOnThrones/pseuds/KingsOnThrones
Summary: Bucky’s the only one in the Tower who’s familiar with the concepts of ‘responsibility’ and ‘being a grown-up’.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Sleep deprivated fanfic's that make no sense whatsoever [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	Mr. Responsible

“Sometimes I feel like I’m the only one around here who’s familiar with the concepts of ‘responsibility’ and ‘being a grown-up’,” Bucky sighted.

He looked around the Avengers common room he’d just entered. In one corner was one of his husbands bickering with his best friend about fuck knows what. His other husband was stabbing said husband’s brother in the back, quite literally. Natascha was throwing popcorn and knifes into the vents in which Clint was hiding, Sam and Scott were trying to help him out. Valkyrie was, as per usual, drinking more alcohol than anyone should consume at the bar. Bruce sat next to her with is head in his hands, regretting his decisions in life and trying _not_ to hulk-out. Quill was fighting Rocket and Groot in another corner while at the same time he was dancing with his girlfriend while the other Guardians were yelling and cheering. Strange pretended that everything was above him even though he was secretly causing more mischief than Loki with his magic, making everything worse than it already was. Wanda and Vision were making snarky comments on everyone’s attempts at being annoying. They all succeeded miraculously.

Peter hang down from the ceiling in front of him, drinking a milkshake (Bucky had long since given up on wondering just how the fuck the kid drank milkshakes upside down), “That is because you are dad.”


End file.
